Love of a Child
by Principessa di Panem
Summary: Anna Karma is Lord Voldemort's goddaughter.  She is the last one he talks to when he "dies" after killing Lily and James Potter, when he "dies" she is left alone, so she has to move in with the Malfoy family. Read and Review please. First Fanfic!
1. How Anna becomes Anna

_**The love of a child is the biggest difference, if every child loved someone who was evil; there would be no evil in the world that is proven here by a little girl, no older than one, telling her "Uncle", who has killed many innocent people, that she loves him. Show some love towards someone who has a hard life, or feels alone, and then tell me that love doesn't change the world. ~Anna Maria.**_

A little girl lay sleeping in her bed, completely unaware that her parents had just become death eaters. But Annastasia Marie Karma knew her "Uncle" was evil. Anna knew that Tom Riddle killed innocent people. She knew he wasn't truly capable of loving, but still she cared about his well being. It was just before Halloween night, when she told him something that warmed his cold heart.

"Uncle Tom, can I tell you something?" Little Anna asked.

"Of course Miss Anna, you can tell me anything." He replied.

"Uncle Tom, you aren't all bad. I know it. You have a heart, you can love, but I know why you don't." the little girl stated.

"And why is that Miss Anna?"

"Because when you were little no one loved you. You think people still don't love you. You even changed your name to Lord Voldemort. But you are wrong about one thing."

"Oh? I am Missy?"

"Yes, you are loved. I love you Uncle Tom. It may not be enough, but I hope it counts."

With that the little girl went up to bed, to leave her "Uncle" thinking about what she had said. The Dark Lord's heart warmed at the little girl's admission. He was proud of her; he always would be, even when she defied him. So on Halloween night, 1981, when he killed Lily and James Potter, he felt bad for being so harsh to the little girl that was currently sleeping at Malfoy Manor. Anna was to wake up, an orphan, without her "Uncle", she felt alone in the world. She would spend the next month grieving over her lost family, she would soon forget Amy and Lucas Karma, but she would never forget the man she called her Uncle, her Uncle Tom, Lord Voldemort would stay in the girls mind up until the very day she died. Anna had truly cared for the man. Anna knew that he was capable of loving, he just didn't want to because his own mother and father didn't love him, but hopefully the love of the little girl could make a difference to a man who lost all hopes of love.

"Mum, why is Anna in our guest room?" A young Draco Lucius Malfoy asked.

"Draco hush, you'll wake her." Narcissa Malfoy scolded her son.

"Cissy, I won't be back until later, the Zabini family need some help moving in." Lucius Malfoy told his wife, who was watching the sleeping Anna.

"Oh, alright dear, be back before dinner if you can."

Anna awoke before he left her room.

"Mr. Malfoy, can I speak with you alone please?" Anna asked softly.

"Of course child."

Draco and Narcissa left her room to let the other two talk.

"Mr. Malfoy, did he kill them?"

"I'm afraid so Anna. I sadly watched him do it, but when he was about to kill their boy, it back fired, and do you want to hear his last words?"

"Yes please Mr. Malfoy."

"He said, and I quote, 'It counts, it will always count, and the love of a child is the greatest love of all Midnight Dragon. I love you too.' Do you have any-"

He stopped when he saw the little girl crying.

"Papa, he was so alone, so lost, so afraid. Why did he have to kill?"

"I don't know Anna. What did those words mean honey?"

"I told him a while ago, that I loved him, and that it didn't really count. I was his midnight dragon."

The little girl started crying again, and the man just held her in his arms, and when his wife and son stepped in the room, it became a family hug.

"Anna!" a five year old Draco called

The girl groaned; annoyed with the boy she had to call her cousin out in public.

"What?" the little girl snipped back, showing her Slytherin colors.

"Blaise is here"

"I don't freaking care, I'm reading."

"About what?" he asked, standing right in front of her.

"Uncle Tom, not that it's any of your business."

"You- you- Daddy said you couldn't."

"When you were around, dummy."

"I'm telling."

"Tattle-tale."

"What-"

"Someone who tells on others actions or words."

*Groan*

"I win Draco, you know it."

"Shut up Anna."

"Make me."

"I- I- can't"

"Exactly. _Silence._"

He tried to speak, to find that no sounds would come, he mouthed his words.

_You are so dead Midnight._

"Oh am I Dragon?"

He glared at her, and stormed out of the room, leaving her in peace.

"I guess I should let him talk. _Speech repair."_

She heard his annoying attempts to tell his mother that it was her fault, so she went back to reading, acting like he wasn't standing just inches away from her door.

Anna Karma Malfoy (as she was now known as) never spoke to Draco Lucius Malfoy until she was 9 unless she had to. She had just come down the stairs for breakfast when she first spoke to him.

"Hello Draco." She said, kindly.

"Oh, hey Anna… wow, Anna!"

"Yes, Draco?"

"You're talking to me."

"You're more of a pureblood prick, Uncle Tom would like you, and while he is gone, I'm taking his place, looking for purebloods who hate muggle and muggle-born filth alike."

"I never took you one for all of this."

"Uncle Tom grew up with a lame excuse for a human, prick, muggle father nowhere to be found, and his pureblood Slytherin descendant mother who was dead, both my parents are dead, Muggle filth of a no good father, and a pureblood whore for a mother."

He gave her a round of applause. He had finally converted Anna to see his side clearly.

"Anna, girl, I think this calls for a night out."

She blushed, knowing what happened last time.

"If you insist Dragon."

She kissed him on the cheek.

"What-"

"Be prepared though Darling." All he heard as she left.

Anna was eleven the first time she felt her Uncle was coming back. The duo had been put in Slytherin, the sorting hat was astounded at the fact she was indeed related to the Dark Lord.


	2. Author's Note

Okay, I know you all hate author's notes as much as I do, but I might not be updating for a while. I had a slight mishap with some ice, and I have a bruised tailbone and then I passed out and have a huge bump on the side of my head. All of this happening within one hour. I promise to update soon. So, keep a level head, don't kill anyone, and I will keep up with my stories.

~Annastasia M. Karma (AnnieMCullen)


End file.
